Tales of the Gothamites
by Dittolicous
Summary: Using the 100 prompt themes. Many tales have yet to be known but if one wishes to listen, let them be told.
1. I Want to Drown

Theme: 91-Drowning

Character(s): Jason

Genre: Comfort/hurt, family

Song: Into the Ocean, Blue October

Word count: 1589

* * *

**I Want to Drown**

* * *

Bubbles.

So many bubbles.

They slip up and away, leaving him, water rushing in and clenching him in their place.

Like a fridge hand, squeezing the life from him.

So frightfully cold, it burned.

He was almost certain his lungs had spontaneously combusted.

Maybe… maybe if he welcome to icy water, opened his mouth a little more, the burning would stop.

Perhaps he could welcome that freezing darkness.

It's strange, what the lack of air can do to a person.

* * *

_I'm just a normal boy_  
_That sank when I fell overboard_  
_My ship would leave the country_  
_But I'd rather swim ashore_

* * *

What was he doing again… why was he here?

_'The ice is breaking! Move!'_

Ice… No wonder it was cold.

_'Jason, move!'_

_'D-Don't tell me what to do D-ahg!'_

_'Jason!'_

A resounding crack echoed through his mind.

Oh right, he fell through…

Floating further down, he put up no struggle.

The bubbles grew smaller and smaller, disappearing up.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

_Without a life vest I'd be stuck again_  
_Wish I was much more masculine_  
_Maybe then I could learn to swim_  
_Like 'fourteen miles away'_

* * *

Hypothermia (That was it, right? His mind was so blurry…) had already begun to take over.

He shook so hard, it almost looked like he was trying to swim…

Even though he wasn't…

Slowly, he faze out, slowly, his senses will leave him…

He had already lost the little light from above.

The dark abyss below welcomed him.

It had always been that way.[1]

* * *

_Now floating up and down_  
_I spin, colliding into sound_  
_Like whales beneath me diving down_  
_I'm sinking to the bottom of my_  
_Everything that freaks me out_  
_The lighthouse beam has just run out_  
_I'm cold as cold as cold can be_

* * *

He could feel the pull of a current, tugging and sucking him down.

This was how it was going to end…

Alone, cold…

Empty.

He couldn't even remember if he had finger… had the frozen off?

He could bother to care.

No one else would either.

No one ever did.

Did they…?

…

No.

They didn't.

_'I'm coming, hold on! Don't let go!'_

_'No, I think I'll let-let go and DROWN. No shit, Sh-Sherlock, I'm not letting go!'_

He could see him, vaguely in his minds eye…

He'd been coming to help, right?

Right?

That didn't make since…

It didn't matter either.

He was going down, down fast.

Though, he mockingly thought, he'd been going down quickly his whole life.

So why would now be different?

* * *

_I want to swim away but don't know how_  
_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean_  
_Let the waves up take me down_  
_Let the hurricane set in motion... yeah_  
_Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down_  
_Let the rain come down_

* * *

His mouth opened, freeing the last tiny air pockets.

Water rushed in like a stampede.

Like taking a large gulp of beer, he gathered.

Both were so intoxicating, so alluring, too help welcome the numbing effects.

* * *

_Where is the coastguard_  
_I keep looking each direction_  
_For a spotlight, give me something_  
_I need something for protection_  
_Maybe flotsam junk will do just fine_  
_the jetsam sunk, I'm left behind_  
_I'm treading for my life believe me_  
_(How can I keep up this breathing)_

* * *

How strange…

His ankle felt warm?

No… it must be that burning sensation, slowly taking him over, leaving him delirious.

There was no other way to explain the warmth around his ankle.

* * *

_Not knowing how to think_  
_I scream aloud, begin to sink_  
_My legs and arms are broken down_  
_With envy for the solid ground_  
_I'm reaching for the life within me_  
_How can one man stop his ending_  
_I thought of just your face_  
_Relaxed, and floated into space_

* * *

The water curled around him, tugging him down, harder then before.

How strange… It almost felt like he was rising.

Maybe that's what the lack of sanity does.

Raise him before the clouds, only to throw him down in reality.

He should accept it…

Let the arctic water freeze and rip him apart.

Take him down.

* * *

_I want to swim away but don't know how_  
_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean_  
_Let the waves up take me down_  
_Let the hurricane set in motion... yeah_  
_Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down_  
_Let the rain come down_  
_Let the rain come down_

* * *

Like that man (His name was there, out of his minds reach…) who took him away…

Taking him lower, putting him down.

Showing him the darkness.

Ending him.

With no one who cared enough to save him.

The light was to far from his reach, to dainty to grasp.

All offers to lift him, rejected.

He didn't… didn't need them.

They didn't…

Want him.

* * *

_Now waking to the sun_  
_I calculate what I had done_  
_Like jumping from the bow (yeah)_  
_Just to prove that I knew how (yeah)_  
_It's midnight's late reminder of_  
_The loss of her, the one I love_  
_My will to quickly end it all_  
_Set front row in my need to fall_

* * *

He began to drift away.

His mind dulled.

Faces blurred.

So many faces.

So many people.

Why…

Why were they in his mind…

Why?

He didn't regret anything.

Nothing at all.

Nothing…

Right?

* * *

_Into the ocean, end it all_  
_Into the ocean, end it all_  
_Into the ocean, end it all_  
_into the ocean...end it all_

* * *

He could see light.

Light?

How… why?

The light never came to him before.

It always shown, sparkled, just from his reach.

So why, why was it nearing him?

Numbly, he lifted his hand(Right? Maybe…), reaching out.

It was there… at his fingertips.

So close… he could feel its warmth.

Would it accept him?

* * *

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_  
_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_  
_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

* * *

He could never be a Dick or Tom[2]… Never could be…

Was it forgiving him?

Was it taking him home?

Home… no… His home wasn't there…

But… then were was it?

Did they have it?

* * *

_I want to swim away but don't know how_  
_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean_  
_Let the waves up take me down_  
_Let the hurricane set in motion (yeah)_  
_Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down_  
_Let the rain come down_  
_Let the rain come down_

* * *

All too sudden, the waters parted.

The waters… parted.

He was lifted.

It was taking him, but…

He didn't want it.

No…

He couldn't want it…

But it was so warm…so enticing.

He curled, trying to reach the warmth.

Then, he heard the voices, speaking wildly.

"Take him! Get him out of the water!"

"Dick, it's too late! Just drop him! I can't get you both out!"

Wait…

What?

…Drop him?

"NO!"

Warmth wrapped tightly around him.

'No one ever gets left behind! He's still there, I can tell! Tim, please! Take him!'

Take who?

* * *

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_  
_(In to space)_  
_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_  
_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_  
_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_  
_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_  
_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

* * *

He was lifted… lifted…from the.. water?

Impossible… he was dead… insane… he was…

Warm.

The cold around him was lifting.

Something got over him, something soft.

He could feel air being forced into his long forgotten lungs.

"Breath!"

Why?

He couldn't even remember how.

"I'm calling the others! They'll be here soon!"

More air was forced.

"Jason!"

His insides jerked.

He heard a gasp?

Was that him?

No, he was too busy drowning…

He couldn't be…

He felt the wetness being peeled away.

Was that air?

A soft voice, reminding him of a parent long lost, spoke.

"Hold on, Jason. Help is on it's way."

Something wrapped around him, blocking the cold.

But it was strange…

Why was heat running down his face? In little trickles.

* * *

_(I thought of just your face)_

* * *

All at once, light enveloped him, he was drowning in it. It filled his vision.

Except for two strange shadows.

Had the come to take him down?

Things blurred, then solidified.

No… it was people. Two people.

"Dick…Tim…"

"Hey, Jason. You hold on… They'll be here."

A smile(He thinks…) crosses his face.

He was drowning again… sinking ever so slowly.

He could feel it.

He was being sucked under by warmth.

It swirled around and caressed him, tempting him.

Light began to blind him, blurring his two grounding shadows.

He lost them from his sight.

But it could not blind him from the warm waters that rolled over him.

* * *

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_  
_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_  
_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_  
_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye) _

* * *

"I w-w-want… to-to drown… in this."

* * *

_**END**_

* * *

_[1] To put it bluntly, he was saying heaven had rejected him and that hell was his only choice._

_[2] He's delirious! XD That was meant._


	2. BOOM! Head Shot!

Theme: 58-Kick in the Head

Character(s): Dick, Tim, Damian

Genre: Humor

Word count: 629

* * *

**BOOM! Head Shot!**

* * *

"I can't believe it."

"I can."

"Fuck you."

"Language, Tim~"

"No."

"Damian must be rubbing off on you."

"…"

"Or Jason."

"Dick…"

"The lesser of two evils, I suppose. Though only god knows which is which."

"OW!"

"Well if you would stop trying to turn your head-"

"Well I don't want anyone caving my head in."

"He wasn't trying to cave your head in."

"No, he was just trying to take it *off*."

"Not true."

"So true."

"Not so. He knows what hurts more, and caving a head in only hurts while you're alive, which if you head was caved in, wouldn't be very long-so yeah. And if you have no head, well then you're kinda dead. And he has this thing with pain, I'd almost call it a fetish, but he's only ten so that's just wrong. But then again it's him, so who knows."

"That makes complete sense."

"It does in my little world."

"Little indeed."

"Says the pot to the kettle."

"You're going to make me hurt you, aren't you?"

"Like you could."

"Don't tempt me."

"Well, someone's PMSing."

"I know where you sleep, Dick."

"I'm terrified."

Tim glared as Dick chuckled.

"Now, stop fidgeting." The elder said, grabbing his little brothers shoulders. "Or you'll make me screw it up."

"More then it already is? I find that highly unlikely." Tim replied, glaring harder.

Dick rolled his eyes. "You want me to help you or would you rather go eat a bucket of chocolate chip ice cream? Either way, I'm good."

"Alfred just HAD to take a vacation today."

He gave the younger male a mock hurt expression. "Why, Timmy! I thought I'd be good, at least for you! I'm hurt!" He laid his hand over his chest, leaning back. "My heart! She breaks!"

"Just fix my damn nose! I'm getting dizzy from the blood loss." Tim snapped, his left eye twitching slightly. Stupid Dick and his stupid since of humor and his stupid toddler sidekick.

"All right, all right." He replied, getting back to work, trying to place the nose properly back in place while slowing the blood.

"For the record, I blame you." Tim blurted.

Dick arched an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"You need to keep a better eye on him."

"And you need to keep your eyes open, apparently."

"Shut up!" The younger boy snapped. "How the hell was I suppose to know the little dick-"

"I take offence to that."

"-was going to surprise attack me while I was on the computer?"

"Well," Dick shrugged. "He's *Damian*. That should pretty much cover it."

"Yeah, well, I figured since we're on the same side and all, he wouldn't, you know, kick me in the face while I dozed off."

"Once again, he's Damian."

"That's no excuse!"

"I suppose not, but still."

"Next time I see him, he'll WISH for he had a broken nose."

"Come now."

"Or a nose at all."

"How cruel."

"Or a face."

Dick snorted.

"He will pay."

"He's ten."

"He's a demon."

"This has not been proven."

"Yet."

"True."

"If you would just let me-"

"We are not going there again. I couldn't look at him with a straight face for almost a week after."

Tim huffed.

"There." Dick gently covered his sibling's nose with padding. "Done. Now you just gotta' let time do the rest."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said and ruffled Tim's hair. "It's what I'm here for."

The younger caped crusader chuckled, smirking lightly. "Yeah, yeah."

Both paused for a moment.

A childish voice called out, in a snarky tone.

"Looking good, sleepy!"

Tim swung around, face burning red.

"I'M GOING TO PUNT YOU IN THE FACE SO HARD, YOUR ASS WILL FEEL IT."

* * *

**END**

* * *

_Punt is a funneh word. 8D_


End file.
